From The Eyes of an Organoid
by Biddett da Pigeon Stalker
Summary: It's been only too long since the Deathsaurer and the Deathstinger. They have faded into legend along with the organoids. But now, 100 years later, a new organoid is found.This is her story.
1. Prolouge

Hello 'gain! I would like to say a BIG "THAAAAAAAAANK YUUUUUUUU!" to everyone who sent in their pilots. And yes, I'm going to name them. Saix (i hope i do good myself!!), Frozen Gundam (um..unfortunately i cant put ur character up, uve sent me the wrong questionnair thing and well..maybe you should just read the prolouge and resend me it), Lady Jayde Une, Thomas Drovin, SOMEONE2003, Iron Protector of the Art, OrangeGirlExplosion, Mya Palumbo, Dragon Shadow1, Erin McAteer, Daniel Waugh,Yik-Xiang Hue & Caspian Raider!!Phew..what a mouthful. Sorry if i left ya out!:P  
  
Neway..i think i have all the pilots i need. This is gunna be the prolouge..or well a small intro chappy anyway! So um, yeh. i should just get on wif it now!!  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
It has been only too long since the attacks of the Deathsaurer and Deathstinger. They have drifted off into a legend. A lot can happen in one hundered years. The Empire and the Republic are quite peaceful now. Sure they have their times of rivalry, but it was at its peak when the Republic won a sporting event and a few Empirians rioted.   
  
But I can't believe I remeber this stuff. I've been kept inside this stupid pod for too long. Sure, I woke up a couple of times but all I can remember is blackness. And then I would return to my sleep. But how would I know about the Deathsaurer? It's as if I've seen it through the eyes of something else...but what? Oh well...  
  
I've woken up now. It's all blackness. But I can't go back to sleep for some strange reason! Maybe it's my time to wake up...and get out. I'm starting to get restless now.  
  
=Hello?= I started calling out. Nope. Nobody around.   
  
=I need somebody to get me out= I tried again. Nup. I sighed. Damn! Where is everybody!  
  
################  
  
Flyer sat inside her Gunsniper, and was keeping an eye on the construction, making sure any Zoid didn't get damaged. It was sooo boring for her. She glanced over the desert to see the ruins of the last Wind Colony. The people of the Wind Colony had left seventy years ago because they found a spring in the desert and decided to move. It was said that Van, in his old age, had visited many ruins and found something, then left it at the Old Wind Colony. Well, it was going to be cleared for more construction of the New Wind Colony since it was expanding fast, so she would find out if it was true.  
  
She flicked her silvery hair out of her purple eyes. Sometimes she thought it would be best if she cut it short, it was constantly getting in her eyes and was very annoying when she and a friend of hers would have little friendly zoid matches.  
  
=Hello?=  
  
A voice filled her head. What the hell was that? "What the...?" she mumered to herself.  
  
"HEY! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" A pilot in his zoid off to Flyer's left yelled, snapping Flyer out of her thoughts.  
  
She turned around to see the Green Blade Liger had stuffed itself on a rocky outcrop, and was pulling on the blade to bring it out of the rock.  
  
"Don't do that!" Flyer started. "It'll bre--" That was as far as she got, for a sudden CRUNCH sound made itself present, and the blade had snapped.  
  
Fly only sighed. Stupid pilot. Really. He should be more careful. "Go back...I'll fix it tonight. But this time no freebies. I'm sick of fixing it up all the time!"  
  
And with that, the Blade Liger took its blade in its mouth and bounded back to the New Wind Colony. She looked right and just in time--another zoid, this time a Gustab (A/N is that how you spell it?) had something inside fizzle out.  
  
"Aww, crap!" The pilot exclaimed.  
  
"Goddammit..." Flyer muttered. She steered her Gunsniper over, hopped out and looked over the zoid.  
  
A few minutes later she knocked on the pilot's window, and told him that she'd have to repair it right now, in the desert. It wasn't too serious, she could fix it within the hour, but it couldn't move anywhere.  
  
She set to work, all the time through the hour some wierd little voice kept saying stuff like =I need somebody to get me out=. Flyer had some strange feeling that it was coming from the Old Wind Colony.  
  
***********  
  
Flyer was finally free of those stupid pilots always wrecking their zoids, and so she set off for the Old Wind Colony ruins to check them out for that little voice in her head...but maybe she was just going insane?  
  
By the time she got there, she noticed black shadows. As she came closer she saw a fire, and then those black shadows turned out to be other zoids, and near the fire, was more people. They were probably here to look for scrap parts or something.  
  
She hopped out, and somebody yelled out "See! Told you we weren't the only ones hearing that voice!"  
  
They had heard it too? "Voice..?You guys heard it too?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...i hope y'all liked it! It will only be following Flyer temporarily. And yeh, the real thing probly wont be up until late November...if i get any more pilots i'll be using them as cameos(or short roles anyway), and i'll be introducing everybodys pilots that i can...so almost every1 gets their 15 seconds of fame!! (well ok probly less) and ill try to use everybody!! If anybody who wants to resend anything cuz they think their character would be better, your welcome!! Very welcome in fact!! Oh yeah, if i do '####' that means same time, different place, '****' means different time, same place (or person. w'eva) and '~~~~~' means end of the chappy!  
  
So, hoped ya liked it! R&R,  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


	2. OC's Arrive Aaand I Think We Have A Mani...

Uh-HUH! I got around to doing the next chapter!! YAY! Summer's just started! (or winter. depends on where ya live~.^) So now I have a few weeks until skool ends for the year!!!! *cheers* Oh and by the way....if your OC doesn't appear in this chapter it means there's something in the form that makes it unable to exist in my fic! Like having the Deathstinger kill off thier parents! That was 100 years ago! Or something to do with Bit and the others! Teams didn't exist in the Chaotic Century series! Sure, you could make comparisons to them (eg Brad's clothes but all black) but knowing them would be a bit over the top...this fic and them are supposed to be centuries apart!  
  
Oh, right! I forgot to say thanks to Nacla!  
  
Well anyway! I suppose I'd better get on with it, eh?   
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
"You guys heard a voice too...?" Flyer asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh-huh!" The man answered back. He stood up and moved closer to Flyer so she could make him out. He was quite tall, with blue eyes and short strawberry blonde hair. He wore a black hat, shoes and pants with a red shirt and a blue coat.  
  
"Name's Zed." He said.  
  
"Oh, right. I'm Flyer." She peered over his shoulder and saw ten other people. "You guys having a party or something?" Flyer asked.  
  
"Bah! As if. I don't even know anybody here!" An African-American woman exlcaimed. She had honey-brown eyes, and brown hair in eartails on either side of her face. She was dressed in pink leather glitter pants, white tank-top with the word 'Cruel' on it in pink spraypaint fashion, and pink boots. "I don't even know why the hell I'm here!" She added, flopping from her sitting positition to laying on her back.  
  
Zed went back over and sat between two guys; one with black messy hair with red tips, blazing red eyes, wearing a sleevless black shirt, a black short sleeved jacket with a hood, baggy black camoflauge jeans, black combat boots, black rag ties around his head and arms, and a chain around his neck; the other was a man with short, black spiky hair, blue eyes, and wore jeans, white t-shirt, a red jacket and black sunglasses, which were at the moment, resting on top of his head.  
  
"This is Xzin," He said, gesturing towards to first guy, "And Drake." And he gestured to the other one.  
  
Flyer said 'Hi' and walked over to a small group of girls and sat down next to the fire.  
  
"Hi! I'm Reja." A young girl said. She had auburn hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, jeans and a t-shirt, nike's and a priceless jade necklace that hung around her neck.  
  
A girl a bit older than Reja then intorduced herself. "My name's Mya." Mya had long dark brown hair with dark blue eyes that reminded you of the ocean depths. She wore a dark blue shirt to match her eyes and black jeans.  
  
Next to Mya was another girl who looked the same age as Mya, and she had green eyes and waist-length wavy black hair which was loose at the time. She wore a blue gilttery demin mini skirt and a white spaghetti-strap top, with white nike's. "This's Jayde." Mya introduced.  
  
Jayde smiled and said "Hey!" and the four women talked for a while. It turns out that every person here had heard the voice, and came here just to make sure that:  
  
a) It was here and  
  
b) It wasn't them going insane.  
  
Then a loud girl's laugh was heard. "HAHAH! That was too easy!!" A blue Blade Liger burst into the scene followed by a wierd spider-looking zoid.   
  
"Yeah, whatever. I was going easy on you." The guy from within the spider-zoid replied cockily.  
  
The cockpit to the Blade Liger opened and out jumped a sixteen-year-old with short, flaming red hair with a blue strip running throught it and icy blue eyes, who was wearing men's baggy cargo pants, black tank-top with blue flames, and blue half-finger gloves with black flames.   
  
"That's Erin." Reja said, rolling her eyes.   
  
A man jumped out of the spider-zoid and stood next to her. He had long and shaggy dark brown hair which covered his eyes, ears and neck, and hazel eyes, khaki pants and a red sleeveless shirt.  
  
"And that's Renate!" Mya added.  
  
Flyer's eyes gazed around the camp area, and then she stood up to go for a short wander around the immediate ruins. Just around the corner she spotted two more people inside the ruins of a house. The roof had half fallen in, and a the wall pointing towards her had completley collapsed ages ago.  
  
One had blue eyes and blonde hair with a buzz-cut, and he wore jeans and sneakers with a t-shirt with the kanji for 'Shadow' on the back. The other had short black hair, brown eyes and almost the same clothes as Irvine.   
  
"Can't believe this..." Fly heard the first one say. "My friend used to live here. I mean, in that room over there we used to put the stereo up full ball and party...but the neighbours weren't too happy."  
  
"How the hell were you supposed to live in a dump like this?" The second replied.  
  
"I lived here 100 years ago. So did all my friends."  
  
"Right! You must've been hit on the head or something...." The second guy left.   
  
"Watch out for that Keith guy...he's a wierdo." He muttered to Fly before heading back out to the fire. "By the way, my name's Steve...you can call me Saix though!"  
  
Fly glanced back over to Keith and followed Saix.  
  
Everyone now was sitting in a large group, and Fly sat back down just behind Renate and stared into space while listening to the constant hum of talking for a while.  
  
Suddenly Cat laughed at Erin LOUDLY, and continued to insult her.  
  
=...Who's out there...?...Hello?...Please!= It was that voice again! But it was a lot clearer and louder than before...and you could make out that it was distintivly female.  
  
Keith came out at hearing it.  
  
"Well...I guess that thing is here...that voice is a lot clearer now." Drake said cooly.  
  
"Let's go look then! C'mon!" Jayde stood up and ushered Reja and Mya.  
  
Everyone stood up and headed further into the ruins. Except for Cat, who just lied there and said "Meh."  
  
Mya rolled her eyes and kept going.  
  
At first, the group stayed in one big clump, but Renate suggested that everyone should split up, and so everyone went alone, except for Reja, Mya and Jayde who where 'too young' according to Mya, to split up.  
  
################  
  
I can hear footsteps! And the sound of someone almost tripping over the rubble...  
  
=Who's there?!= I asked tentively.  
  
"...Xzin..." A voice answered.  
  
"Where are you? I can't see!" He said, frustrated of tripping over everywhere. I listened in closely to his footsteps.  
  
=A little to the right...No, that's too far! Now just move ahead until...= CLUNK. Xzin's hands came in contact with the pod.  
  
"What the..? Are you some kind of mega-computer?" Xzin asked, puzzled.  
  
=Yes. I'm a super-computer that can talk to your mind.... NOT! HOW STUPID ARE YOU!....just kidding! Well, not about the super-computer part...I'm stuck in this thing. Think ya can get me out?=  
  
"Err....no. Just a sec though."  
  
"HEY! I FOUND IT!" Xzin yelled. His voice echoed out over the ruins.  
  
"FOUND IT...Found It...found it...f o u n d . . . i t. . . "   
  
I could hear the scramble of people rushing to get over here and before I knoew it, there was the nervous talking of about twelve people.  
  
"What is that?" Jayde said, cluelessly.   
  
"Looks like a pod to me." Erin noted.  
  
"Well, duh. Thanks for pointing that out. I think we knew that already." Ryu replied sarcastically.  
  
"I was only answering Jayde, you idiot!" Erin shot back, giving him a bitter glare with her icy-blue eyes.  
  
"Actually that's an organoid pod." Keith corrected from up the back.  
  
"Organoid...?" Fly wondered aloud. "But they haven't been seen for over 90 years!For all we know that's just some kid playing a prank on us!"  
  
=Can you guys stop the useless babble and GET ME OUT! You don't know how cramped I am!= I cried impatiently.  
  
"Okay, okay! Just a sec!" Keith replied as he turned around to find a control panel. He pressed a few buttons here and there...  
  
First, I heard a click, and someone almost yelled "Finally! Some LIGHT!" Then...  
  
CRACK!  
  
I noticed a split it the pod! Light was streaming in! YES! I was getting out of here!   
  
The fluid began to drain, and Keith only now said "You might wanna move back..."  
  
I felt kinda wierd not being suspended in liqiud, but I didn't really have time to pay attention to that. I was so scared and excited now. I had never been out of the pod!  
  
The crack began to widen and more light came pouring in. It began to split down the middle and my eyes couldn't adjust to the light.  
  
It was almost there...almost..and I would be out! Everyone outside held their breaths...the crack neared the edge...almost...almost....2 cm's away...1 1/2....1...1/2.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAH! I'm going to be mean and end it here!! No, not really:P You'd all kill me! So...I'd just like to take a few mins to say that if you live in the northern hemisphere I hope you get a lot of snow! Cos I won't! *sniff*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pod crashed open. I fell towards the ground. I gazed up, helplessly. The light! THE LIGHT! It burned! Too bright! I wobbled to my feet and stared at the twelve blurs. My sight was yet to adjust...  
  
One of the blurs closest to me reached out a little closer...I jumped back. What...where they...? I was afraid...I didn't know what I had gotten myself into...  
  
I growled. It was wierd...I had never actually made a sound using my real voice! Freaky! I held my tail up near my face as a warning...  
  
It reached closer again. I was terrified. Couldn't it leave me alone?! I gave a one last warning growl. "I'm not gonna hurt you.." He said. And reached out again.  
  
I attacked. He was sent back into the other blurs and the all collapsed in a great heap. "HEY!" One cried.  
  
I looked around me for retreat. It was a dead end. There was only one option, and if I didn't act now I was going to be trapped. One stood back up. NOW!  
  
I raced. I planted myself head-first into whatever it was. It was sent sprawling and I climbed my way over the others and raced off into the night.  
  
I could see a lot better now. It wasn't as bright. I glanced over my shoulder to see the room I had come out of. The lights were on, and people were spilling out of it. One of them signaled to the others and they split up.  
  
Suddenly, a noise to my left was present. I leapt off to the side, just in time! Someone had tried to tackle me to the ground...  
  
Another person appeared infront of me! I turned to the left..but the first one stood up, and I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a third draw up on my right. Ohhhh CRAP! I jerked around....and I was trapped! DAMMIT! Wait a sec...something tells me to just run ahead and jump...but why the hell would I do that? He'll get me!  
  
Before I could stop myself, I ran anyway. And I jumped...and stayed in the air! WHAT THE?! Oh! I could fly! I didn't know that!   
  
I wheeled above and saw a fire...and decided to land just down next to it. Just then, a girl came puffing out of the ruins and yelled "BLADE! GET....HER...!"  
  
Who...? Oh well. I started up again anyway. CRUNCH! A giant blue foot landed just centimeters infront of me! I craned my neck up...to be met with a blue Blade Liger with black blades and blue flames. Eep! Very slowly, I backed away.   
  
"Huh...?" Someone behind me sat up. "Heheh.." They laughed to themself quietly.  
  
Jumping from side to side, I was trying to lose the zoid. Of course I just realised in the end that I could just run between its legs and I could outmanouver it easily. I was tiny compared to the thing!   
  
So I just tricked it into going left then I ran down beneath it. Okay, maybe it wasn't such a bright idea after all! The legs were pretty much targeting me to crush me like throwing yourself down just before a semi-trailer hits you or something!  
  
Hahahahaa!!! You'll never get me now! I ran out into the desert....but then I had to stop in my tracks. For now another zoid blocked my path. It was a Blade Liger...but this one was a bright colour...and my eyes weren't used to bright colours...I had only just gotten out of my pod...  
  
=AHHH! THAT PINK'S TOO BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTT!!= I screamed. I fled back the other way. I would rather much have them take me then to go with THAT!  
  
***********************  
  
Everyone sat around the fire, with me sitting just next to it, nervously. Well for two reasons, one for the fact that they were staring at me, and my tail was too close to the fire; I as afraid of it getting singed...  
  
"Hey...y'know what?" Fly said, giving me a poke. "You're kinda cute."  
  
"...Doesn't she need a name?" Reja suggested. "I mean, unless you already have one." She added.  
  
I shook my head. Nup.  
  
"Well look at her. I think we're going to be sitting here for a while for a name to suit her." ZZ noted.  
  
What was wrong with how I looked? I glanced at Drake's sunglasses but I couldn't really see my reflection. I guess I didn't really know what I looked like.  
  
I glanced back at Anarchy, Cat's zoid, which was parked just behind and I could see my reflection in the cockpit clearly.  
  
A dragon organoid stared back at me, just like everyone else. It had a black head with two prongs at the back of its head and spikes down the back of its neck but it stopped there. The black stopped at its forelegs and slowly turned to grey, which at the start of my hind legs turned white. Its tail curved into a sharp spike. It also had two bird-like wings perched on its back, permanently open. I had one crimson red eye and one gold.  
  
Man, they were right. I was a mess. And I didn need a name if I was going to get out of here with some form of identification. How many other organoids were out there?  
  
"How about Angel?" Jayde asked.  
  
"Or Mystic?" Fly put forward.  
  
Cat just looked at them. "Wimpy! BAH!"  
  
"I'd like to see you come up with a better one, then!" Mya argued.  
  
"Well I can do a better paint job, I still have the paint left from Anarchy. That could help." Cat sat back a bit, and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
=You...mean...the same pink...? The...VERY...same..?= I trembled.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
My eyes opened wide. =NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT COLOUR!!!! AHHHHH!!!!= I cried as I fled. Didn't get very far though, Xzin tackled me to the ground and held me tight...  
  
"Maybe we should leave this for morning then..." ZZ suggested.  
  
"Sounds good.." Reja replied, staring at me and my reaction to the bright pink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*cough cough* no this isn't a fake ending! It's REAL this time...or for the end of the chappy (did I annoy you earlier? Did I? Did I? Sorry, I was in a hypo mood when I wrote that bit!)  
  
And, um, yeah. I need a name! I'm putting forward some, and so you all better review and give me a name! If you can't think of one, just look in the reviews page and see if anyone else has put a good name, or vote for one of mine! Okies? Here's my names:  
  
Angel Mystic Ainiaa Aeries  
  
Okay! Sorry if ur OC didn't get much to say, I have 13 in here! I'm sorry if your OC wasn't what you expected!! JUST DON'T HURT ME!! *hides under desk*  
  
Heheheh! Anyway! If you REALLY want ur OC in, and it isn't here, then resend it!I can just say they were late! Gotcha?  
  
Oh...and Mya: I need to know ur OC's battle style! If you wanted me to choose you shoulda just said so! k?  
  
Well, I should stop blabbing and let yas review (oh and by the way...I HAVE ONE WEEK LEFT TIL MY HOLZ!!!WOO-HOO!!! THEN I CAN UPDATE QUICKER!!!!!!!)!!  
  
R&R...plz?  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


	3. An Organoid That Can't Fuse?

LALALA! I'm BACK! Even more psycho than normal!! Because you know its that time of year where there's lotsa parties and then everyone brings coke and so I end up with major sugar highs...oh and the fact that I have two new games (Zone of the Enders 2 & Amored Core 3) so thats not helping either! I'll show you!! *runs outside* WEEEEEEEEE *runs around the street (which isn't that big since i live in a close and theres like 10 people living here) about 10 times* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *runs back in* EEEEEEEEEEEEE *hits the pool fence* EEEE-OWW!! OMG!! PIIIIIIIGEOOOOOONN!!! *chases after pigeon* *pigeon flies off* Aww....*looks around* OMG! MY BUDGIES!!! *runs over to the budgie cage and hugs it* Ooookay....O.O;  
  
See?! Maybe that's why I don't get new games too often...^.^;  
  
Did everyone have a good Christmas and New Year?   
  
....You know what? I ONLY HAVE THREE WEEKS OF HOLS LEFT!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Well, anyway, 'Nuff blabbin! I'd better start writing before my hypo-ness comes back!!  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Well, here we are!" A tall man with black hair said excitedly. "There's lots of organoids here! And hopefully some papayas! 'Cos I'm starving!"  
  
"I suppose I never told you why we're here, huh?" He added.  
  
I shrugged and growled curiously.  
  
"Dr. D and Fiona believe that they've found all the organoids that we're going to find. They've dug in every ruin, geez! Even in towns! But they've found all they can. Along with the other two Ancient Zoidians like how I found you and Fiona. So now all the organoids are here to find partners. Except for the two with the Ancient Zoidians, I dunno what's going to happen to them."  
  
He suddenly looked up and yelled "Hey! What are YOU doing here?!"  
  
Another man about the first one's height walked past. He had long-ish raven-black hair.  
  
He completely ignored him and went on. "Shadow wanted to come. Why would I want to see you anyway?" He finally said. A black organoid suddenly brushed past my face. It snarled at me and I snarled back. It followed along with the second guy.  
  
"What's his problem anyway...?"   
  
Something roared past. Like an souped-up Redler. My eyes caught it and the silver Redler flew past. Suddenly, I ran off. I didn't stop until I had found myself within a crowd of organoids, all shapes, sizes and colours. I looked up.  
  
"HEYYY!! WHERE ARE YOU GOOOOIIIING!!" The man yelled as he caught up. The silver Redler dropped something. I watched it. Fear gripped me. I shrieked. The other organoids looked up and they stood, motionless, like flies caught in a spider's web. It drew closer. It was a bomb. And no ordinary bomb, by the looks.   
  
I didn't even get to hear the rumble of the explosion it created. Everything went white. Then settled into darkness.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I snapped awake. What...the...hell? What was that? Some kind of freaky dream, no doubt.  
  
The fire was no more than a pile of embers, just barely glowing. I stood up and paced around, my thoughts remaining on that strage dream.  
  
One of the 14 people sleeping by the fire shifted, and sat up. Whoops. Looks like I had woken Falcon up by accident....  
  
"You okay?" He asked groggily.  
  
=I...just had a wierd dream. That's all=  
  
"O...kay then." He replied, yawning.  
  
"Man, don't you know how to control who you speak to or something?" Saix sounded a little ticked off. "I think you woke everyone up!"  
  
=Sorry!...And no. If you're so smart why don't you tell me then?!= I replied smartly.  
  
"Try just shutting you mouth and being quiet!" Erin groaned from the back.  
  
"Cut the girl some slack!" Flyer appeared from behind me. "She's only just come from her pod!" She added.  
  
"Haven't you been asleep at all, Fly?" Reja asked.  
  
"Just can't seem to sleep. That's all."  
  
Everyone fell silent for a while and Erin fell back asleep. Flyer turned away and then she suggested;  
  
"Maybe we should leave. You don't know what kind of ruthless gangs hang around here. I don't think the organoid's safe."  
  
"Mm...okay. I'll wake everyone else up." Reja answered.  
  
********************  
  
It was still dark. Only a tiny bit of light shone from the horizon.  
  
"I actually think Mystic does suit her." Xzin just stared at the mix of my colours.  
  
"Okay! FINE! Mystic it is then." Cat replied grumpily. She didn't look like much of a morning person. "Now can we just LEAVE already? I want to get to a PROPER bed!"  
  
"Yeah, that ground is really hard, I'm not surprised that I didn't break my back while I was sleeping!!" Mya yawned.  
  
"So WHERE exactly are we going?" Saix questioned.  
  
"There's a village not too far away. No, not the Wind Colony, I mean another one. We should go there, and figure out what to do from there." ZZ suggested.  
  
"Okay! Sounds good!" Jayde replied excitedly. "Anywhere else than here's good to me!" She added.  
  
Everyone agreed and so they started off for their zoids. Except for Keith, who was still asleep in an akward position on the ground, snoring heavily.  
  
=HEEEYY!! WHAT ABOUT HIM!!= I yelled. Once I caught everyone's attention, I prodded Keith gently.  
  
"Ahhh, stuff him! He's so lazy I doubt he would've helped anyway!" Renate called, jumping into the Lycosidae grumbling to himself about being woken up at not even the crack of dawn...  
  
"That's nice!" Reja answered sarcastically.  
  
Renate began to leave, but he stopped once he noticed nobody else was going. "What are you waiting for! Come ON!" He yelled.  
  
=Well I'M not leaving until he wakes up! He was the one who got me out of that stupid pod so I guess I have to repay him some way!= I yelled back stubbornly.  
  
"And well, I'm not leaving until Mystic leaves, so NER!" Cat stuck her tounge out at Renate.  
  
Erin just wanted to leave, and so in the end she "flew off the handle" and kicked him awake in rage.  
  
"OWW!! Man, what was that for?!" Keith protested.  
  
"Well why else would she kick you awake?" Ryu said bluntly.  
  
Flyer just sweatdropped at the whole situation and climbed into the Dragon Fire, her purple, blue and black Gunsniper.  
  
"Well, we going or not?" She called.  
  
In a few minutes you could see a troop of very mixed-up zoids moving through the desert, closely followed by a black and white organoid. There were three Blade Ligers, the pink one belonging to Cat, a blue and gold Blade Liger owned by Falcon, and a Blue Liger with black blades and red flames on them that was Erin's. Next was Keith's Iron Kong, followed by Renate's Lycosidae, a black spider-like zoid with red striped on the spinner. Then there was Mya's dark blue lightning saix, and just next to her was a tall bipedal black dragon- Ryu's Konran. After was the LeoTri, who was owned by Xzin which looked like a LeoBlaze only all black with silver eyes, weapons,claws and fangs. Jayde's metallic red ZabreFang was next, and Ruby had a green raven printed on the right hind leg. The Werewolf owned by Reja trodded alongside, and this zoid was what looked like a jet-black slimmed-down Konig Wolf with a round muzzle, and large canine teeth and claws. The cheetah-like Lethal Saix raced up and down the pack, with Saix inside it. Nearing the end, was ZZ's dark green Stealth Viper, and bringing up the rear with me, was Fly's black Gunsniper, with a head that turns blue and a tail that turns purple.   
  
BLAM! ZZ's Stealth Viper shot out into the distance, and sprayed up the sand as it hit it.  
  
"Oh, GREAT shot there, ZZ! What are you trying to do, shoot down some flies?" Ryu called back.  
  
"Shut your face...I swore I saw something back there..." ZZ replied, turning Viper back to get a look behind him.  
  
Jayde suddenly yelled out "He's right! We have company, guys!"  
  
"Whaa..?" Falcon glanced around. A claw barely missed Talon and before he had time to strike back, a Lightning Saix appeared before him and pounced.  
  
"Crap!" Cat had one on Anarchy too.  
  
"C'mon, you're no match for me!" Erin took down Cat's Lightning Saix easily with a quick slice of Flame Blade's blades.  
  
"Hey! Oh well. You would've only got in my way if I attacked him anyway..." Cat smirked.  
  
"Hand over the organoid! If you don't, you'll be sorry!" A female in a blue Pteras yelled as she flew by.  
  
"Not if I'm here!" Flyer yelled back and fired some missles. The Pteras was fast. But not fast enough. A few did land, but there wasn't enough damage to take it down.  
  
Suddenly a loud thumping noise was heard from Keith's Iron Kong. At first I thought it was something internal going wrong, but it just turned out to be his CD player...  
  
"I'll show you how to do it!" And he took it down with his Plasma Cannon.  
  
"Tch...show-off..." Reja muttered under her breath.  
  
"It looks like these guys don't have a lot of armour, they like speed..." Fly noted. "If only I could..."  
  
To the group's surprise two more Lightning Saixs showed up, along with four Helcats, and two Pteras's.  
  
"Damn! There's too many!" Mya was clearly having trouble with two of the Helcats on her tail. "Okay, that's it!" She turned on the cloaking device and ran off, and helped Reja for a while.  
  
The Lycosidae had a Lightning Saix on it's last legs, when Cat suddenly roared by, and taking Renate's enemy.  
  
"HEY!" He yelled. Cat only giggled.  
  
Now only one Lightning Saix and Helcat (which was in stealth) remained. Flyer suddenly brought her foot down, and it a 'lucky' shot, she had trapped a Helcat.  
  
"Goodbye..." She said to him quietly. She opened up the mouth and began charging the Charged Particle Cannon. The Helcat struggled in fear, but she had him trapped.  
  
"Ahh! You have a Charged...-" Keith started yelling.  
  
"It's not as strong as the real thing, you idiot. If I was doing this with a real one, I'd have intentions of a suicide mission at this close-range." Fly replied bitterly.  
  
As the last two were destroyed a fading voice was heard from that blue Pteras "Hah...you think that's it? This is only the beggining. You don't know how many more reinforcements we have coming you way this very second."  
  
"Oh..." Reja started.  
  
"GREAT!" Mya finished.  
  
A loud rumbling was heard.   
  
"There's only one option..." Xzin said. As the wave of zoids came into view, he yelled "RUN!"  
  
Every Zoid turned around and fled.  
  
I tried my best to keep up, but it was impossible. I could only keep up with the Dragon Fire, the slowest zoid because of all the weapons that kept it weighed down.  
  
I couldn't keep up for much longer. If I had proper lungs, they'd be on fire by now. I exhaustedly hauled myself up onto the Dragon Fire's head.  
  
The others were too fast, and we were losing them, and the bandits were catching up quickly. I could hear the sound of gunshots whizzing past, and exploding by the Gunsniper's feet.  
  
An large explosion suddenly lifted us of our feet and we were sent hurtling back to the ground. Fly tried to pick herself up but the shots were hindering her ability to do so.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing back there, Flyer?! You'll get yourself...AND Mystic killed!!" Ryu yelled.  
  
"Ugh...Ahh!" Flyer's transmission was beginning to cut out.  
  
"And Mystic! How come you're not fusing?! I thought you'd be smart enough to think of that!" He added.  
  
I froze. Fusing...? What...? I didn't know what he was on about. =Fusing...? I...don't...know what that is!= I yelled back.  
  
"Well isn't that just PEACHY! We find, out of all organoids out there, one that CAN'T fuse! GREAT!" Renate said, frustrated.  
  
"Maybe she...forgot! I'm sure it'll come back all in due time!" Jayde said, in a trying-to-be-cheery voice.  
  
I turned and looked at the oncoming army of zoids. They were closing in at a rapid speed.   
  
"But how come there are so many of them?! Gangs don't normally come in such huge sizes!" ZZ stated.  
  
"They've obviously all joined together to get Mystic..." Flyer noted quietly.  
  
A Command Wolf lead the way. It was about ten seconds away and if Flyer didn't get the Gunsniper moving soon, it would be on us and well...I didn't want to think of what happens after that...  
  
"C'mon...c'mon..!" Flyer hissed at it. She wrestled at the controls to get it working.  
  
The Command Wolf leapt. Oh...holy crap! This was it...  
  
WHAM! A black zoid flashed in from of my face and sent the Command Wolf flying. It was the LeoTri! I was saved!!  
  
"Hurry up." Xzin said simply. "I can't keep them from you all day."  
  
"O..kay." Fly said, with a little hint of terror in her voice.  
  
As Xzin kept them off her with all that he could, Flyer still had trouble getting up. "Damn! My leg's been damaged!" She noticed.  
  
"Don't worry about! Just get the hell out of here!" Xzin replied.  
  
"C'mon..you stupid piece of junk..." She started. "MOVE!" She screamed. And the Dragon Fire managed to stumble up and run.  
  
At that moment Saix came back to help. "Let me take Mystic...I'm a lot faster, so I can get here out of here quicker." he suggested.  
  
"You heard him, Mystic. Go!" Flyer ordered. I leapt off, and flicked my boosters on. Eeep! I was a little wobbly, but in the end I landed on the Lethal Saix's back and it ran off.  
  
"Xzin! Move it!" She called back to him.  
  
Ahhhh!!!! This thing was too fast for my liking! I think I liked the slow Dragon Fire! Every time he'd turn turn even the slightest bit around, I would be flung in a direction, and I was terrified that I was going to fall off and hit the ground and...well...that'd HURT!  
  
"I think you should slow down, Saix." Ryu warned, noticing my displeasure. Oh, and the fact that I was wailing at the top of my lungs. This is definately not a ride I wanna go on AGAIN!  
  
In about five minutes time we had arrived with the rest of the group, who to my surprise were just standing there, at the entrance to a canyon, and not too further off, a fork in the road.  
  
We waited for Fly and Xzin, and eventually the turned up, with the flood of zoids on their heels.  
  
"This way!" Fly called as the ran past, and up to the side of the fork which lead west.  
  
"Wait! The village is to the East! Where are you gooooiiing?!" ZZ answered.  
  
"I know this area VERY well! We can lose the bandits THEN go to the village!" Flyer replied.  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Mya yelled, running after her.  
  
*********  
  
Okay, I wasn't flying down the road on the Lethal Saix anymore, I was on a comfortable pace on top of Talon. Suddenly, Flyer stopped and disappeared INTO the rock!  
  
"Huh?!" Renate 'huh'ed.  
  
Dragon Fire poked it's head out. "It's a sneaky little passage. To most people it just looks like more rock but it's at such and angle that you can't see it...unless you're going the other way. But we'll go around the corner so they can't see us anyway!"  
  
The thirteen followed her in.  
  
"This is sneaky." Erin agreed.  
  
Footsteps could be heard outside. "Okay, you and the Redanites will go in the passage. The rest of us will continue on further." Some important-sounding guy ordered.  
  
"We're on it!" Another replied.  
  
"Quick! Go back!" Fly hissed.   
  
The zoids moved further back, until we found ourselves in a clearing, where the path stopped.  
  
"Oh! Great hiding plan! Now we're trapped!" Cat whispered. "But I suppose I can kill of a few now...we're not just running like a bunch of scared kindies."  
  
Flyer just sat in a kind of angry silence at that remark.  
  
"Well, that was my plan. We could take them down by surp---" Fly stopped immidiatley. Her eyes opened wide.  
  
The first one appeared. "ALRIGHT!" Cat yelled.  
  
"WAIT!" Fly yelled back, grabbing Anarchy's tail in her mouth. "Do you honour your life? Because if you do, I'd stay put!"  
  
"WHAAAAAT...?" She whined.  
  
"Look at that black thing." She said, bringing up a mangnified view of a black 'box' on everyone's screen. It was sitting right above the first guy's head.  
  
She shot at it. The rock ledge blew up, but a lot bigger than normal. "It's a bomb. Now look at these." She brought up five more black boxes surrounding them, one of which was right in front of Anarchy.   
  
"So they've rigged the whole canyon...clever." Falcon said.  
  
"Well, you could die for all I care, but I don't think I want to be roasted like a baked chook, thanks." She continued dryly to Cat.  
  
"So what do we do? Sit here and wait to die?" Erin shot back.  
  
Only just now were the bandits managing to pull themselves from the rubble.   
  
"I...I don't know, okay?!" Fly yelled.  
  
"Heheheh...they're trapped like rats. Now to finish this whole thing off." He aimed at a box they didn't see.   
  
A chain reaction began. Very slowly they were making their way towards us. And nobody could do a thing about it.  
  
I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see this.  
  
I could already hear screams in my head. Everything went white. And before I knew it, the world was nothing but darkness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AHHH! I'm soo sorry everyone! It's a CLIFFHANGER! So, uh yeah! I'll try my best to get the next one up ASAHP!  
  
Oh, and blank? Did you mean that in a sarcastic way? CUZ I'M NOT!! I've only just given the very first clue..and I hope it wasn't too much! .  
  
Hmm...if you are reading this for a first time, and you're sitting there going AHHH! I MISSED PUTTING MY OC IN!! NOOOOO!! -It's not too late! I can still use them for people Mystic meets along the way! So NER! ^.^  
  
Mmmmm....what else can i say?? Well, I'll probly think fo something later....oh well!!  
  
R&R peoples!!!  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


	4. Kane & Hunter

Oh! Hello again! ^.^ Well, this will most probably be the last time I'll be updating in a while because my school starts next week...and...well....you get the picture. DEATH TO THE HOMEWORK, I SAY! DEATH!!!! Well, unless I don't get any h/w...and the fact my mums kicking me off the computer on weekdays so, uh, yeah. But! If i PASS maths this year I can get a labtop! YAY! Which means I can sit there and type all I want! ^.^  
  
Oh!!! It's Australia Day on the 26th!!! HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY!!!! *hands out little australian flags* hehehehe! ^.~  
  
Y'know what? They're going to show American Idol 3 here in Aus. Now I think that's kinda stupid!  
  
Hmm...and to reply to some of me *cough*loyal*cough* reviewers:  
  
Lady Jayde Une: The beginning was a dream sequence...what's wrong with that? :P  
  
Coffe Luv:Y'know I don't ONLY stalk pigeons, it's just that there's only pigeons to stalk at school. When I'm at home I can also stalk Spotted Turtle-Doves, Rainbow Lorikeets, Eastern Rosellas, Noisy Miners, Australian Magpies, Cockatoos, and the occaisional King Parrot or Grey Butcherbird....okay! SHUT UP! I know lotsa 'bout birds!!! ^.^;;;   
  
Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~*  
  
Flyer suddenly bolted upright, breathing heavily. 'That WAS a dream, right...?' She thought to herself. She looked around. Complete darkness. Except for a feeble flickering light somewhere to her right.  
  
Her head throbbed a little, and a voice said dryly, causing her to flinch,  
  
"Good morning, sleepy-head!" It was Reja. "You've been asleep for almost three days now. Oh, and by the way, that whole bomb-thing wasn't a dream." She added.  
  
"Where are we...?"Flyer asked groggily.  
  
"Being held prisoner in some cell in a bandit HQ apparently." She replied bluntly.  
  
"Wh-where's Mystic?" Fly asked worriedly.  
  
"Across the hall." She answered.  
  
Flyer's eyes slowly became more accustomed to the gloomy light. She was being held in a cell by herself, with Reja in one next to her. She could see Reja clearly through the bars lying on her bed, staring at the roof. It seemed that these were the only two cells in the off-branch of a hall.   
  
She looked into the lighted hall to across the other side to see another darkend corridor. That was where Mystic was being kept, no doubt.  
  
"She okay?" Fly continued.  
  
"I'm not too sure."   
  
"...What are they doing to her?"  
  
Reja hesitated. "I...don't think you want to know that just yet."  
  
"It's something bad, isn't it?" Flyer sounded frightened.  
  
The two became silent as footsteps walked just across the hall.   
  
"Kane, where's that organoid?" A gruff voice asked.  
  
"In here." Kane answered. He sounded like he was only eleven...  
  
"C'mon, you..." Kane sounded like he was wrestling with something. Then an organoid's roar could be heard. Mystic was struggling.  
  
After thirty seconds, Mystic must have realised it was futile, for two footsteps soon faded away with an organoid following behind.  
  
"Mystic..." Flyer whispered sadly to herself.  
  
"What are they doing to her?!" Flyer demanded.  
  
"Sheesh...I didn't know you cared about her so much! Well...at first they tried to get her to fuse with something...don't ask me what, I don't know...and they found out that she can't. I don't know what they're doing to her now. But..." Reja stopped. It would be better to shut her mouth if Fly cared so much about the organoid...  
  
"What!! Tell me!" Flyer sounded agitated now.  
  
"Sometimes you can hear an organoid's scream echoing down the hall." She finished quickly.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to get out of here!" Flyer hissed in a whisper as a pair of bandits wandered past.  
  
"You don't know how many times I've already tried." Reja replied. "These guys don't fall for anything. It's HOPELESS."  
  
"Well I'm sure I can think of SOMETHING."  
  
And at that, a door somewhere burst open, and an organoid roared. Organoid foosteps began to race down the coridoor.  
  
####################  
  
I raced down the hallway. There was no way in HELL I was letting them catch me. I couldn't take any more!!! Foosteps pounded after me. I quickly raced around the corner hoping nobody was there...  
  
Nobody. Phew. But I couldn't stop here. I chose a random off-branch and ducked in there. Hopefully...hopefully...they didn't see me....  
  
I came to another hallway. Well, at this rate I was going to run around in a circle. Oh well. The longer I run away, the longer they'll put me into that cell for me to "cool off". Which means I won't have to go back out there...  
  
"I got you now!" Kane yelled from an off-branch. He leapt out from the shadows I jumped, missing him by millimeters...  
  
He staggered back up and the chase resumed. I ducked into a feebly-lit hall. This is where about my "cooling-off" cell is...  
  
I passed under one light, and back into the darkness. Suddenly, Kane tripped over. "MFFF!" He yelled. His mouth must have been covered. I checked back, to see what I least expected. An eleven-year-old boy dragged the pitch black-as black as a raven's feather-haired Kane away. Hunter was helping me!  
  
I slowed down. To my left a sudden hiss was heard.  
  
"MYSTIC!"  
  
I stopped. It had come from behind me a little, to a cell in an off-branch. I backed up, and poked my head in. To my surprise, in the two cells were Reja and Flyer!  
  
I crooned happily and walked over.  
  
"Could you...maybe...unpick that lock with that scythe on your tail?" Flyer asked in a whisper.  
  
I obeyed, and tried....but I couldn't do it!  
  
"Here, lemme help." Flyer came over, but realised that her hands were bound. She turned around, and on cue I slashed the bounds off.  
  
"Thanks..." She used my tail as a pick and tried to unpick it. After minutes of trying, she stopped. "Damn it! They make it so easy in the movies!" She grumbled.  
  
"Let me have a go. You're probably all thumbs." Reja said.  
  
Once Reja's bound were off, she too tried. She was almost there...when a figure stood in the door way. Crap. We had been discovered!  
  
Everyone froze. He chuckled.  
  
"Sorry to scare you like that!" I sighed in relief. Well, as much as possible for an organoid anyway...  
  
"Who are you!?" Flyer spat, startled.  
  
"Woah...easy! I'm trying to get poor old Mystic here out too. Name's Hunter." He stepped in a little further. He really dark brown hair, so dark you'd think it was black, except in full sunlight. He also had friendly green eyes.  
  
"Oh..." Reja eyed him up. "But you're just a kid!"  
  
"I'm Flyer, and that's Reja." Flyer replied.  
  
"Okay. Well, you can stop using Mystic's tail, y'know. I have KEYS." He took them out of his pocket, and quickly unlocked the cells.  
  
"Do you know where are zoids are?" Reja asked, finally getting out.  
  
"Yep. With mine, in the hangar. They're thinking of selling them." Hunter led them out, and through the corridoor.  
  
"The Werewolf!" Reja almost yelled. Flyer covered her mouth. "Do you want to be caught? SHUT UP."  
  
Flyer paused. "But what about everyone else then?"   
  
"Heh. You don't have to worry about them. I ended up creating a diversion, and they got out. I don't know where they all went. So really, the only people left in here, are me, you and Mystic." Reja said, taking Flyer's hand off her mouth.  
  
"That'd be right...." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"So you guys are friends with Mystic?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah. We only got her out of her pod a few nights ago." Flyer replied.  
  
"We're almost at the hangar. Try to be as silent as possible." Hunter warned.  
  
As we sneaked around, we got a glimpse of the massive amount of zoids there. "I'll be back in a moment..." Hunter told them, as he lead them behind a row of parts in the corner. "Stay here." And he left.  
  
He ran into the ocean of zoids, and a blue Blade Liger began to move out. He ran outside for two seconds, then something hit him.  
  
"Hand over the organoid, Hunter. You're not leaving. Let alone with the organoid." It was Kane!  
  
"I'm afraid I'm leaving, Kane. But you're not going to get Mystic! Especially the fact that she's fused with the Blade Liger!" He yelled back.  
  
=Oh! I get it! He's creating a diversion! Those two always fight. They've been brought up together here. They never knew about their parents. And sometimes, they fight so hard, that they have to get a lot of people on them to stop it! And since he's fooled them into thinking that I've fused with him...= I informed them.  
  
"You figured out to talk to a select group of people, have you? Or have you just blown or cover?" Reja whispered to me.  
  
=Hunter taught me.= I replied smartly.  
  
"W-what?! Heh. Well, thanks. But unfortunatly I have to take it back now." Kane brought his zoid into view, and readied it for combat.   
  
I almost fell over! He had a Geno-Breaker! Oh, yeah that's right...I forgot. Heheh. Well, Hunter wasn't really in danger. The Geno-Breaker was so old that the Charged Particle Cannon had been totally fried. Actually, now that I think of it, both their zoids are really old...  
  
The two started a vicious battle. They were both equally good pilots. It seemed that the zoids weren't taking any damage. So in other words, Hunter could keep up this diversion for a long while. Long enough to get us outta here.  
  
"HEY! WIlL YOU TWO STOP IT!" One of the Lightning Saix's began to move. Within five minutes, they commanded supreme attention at the base. For, if they were to accidently to start fighting in the hangar, that's one very big large number of zoids that will become destroyed...  
  
"C'mon! This is our chance!" Flyer yelled over all the noise.  
  
She ran. She could tell her zoid from a mile off. Its colours and the shape of it just seemed to stick out amoungst the other zoids.  
  
Flyer hopped in, and Reja climbed in her Werewolf, which was right next to it. But where was I going to go?  
  
=Um...What about me?= I asked, a little panicked. =I can't just ride, I'd be seen and blown off or something!=  
  
"You've got a point..." Flyer said as she started the Dragon Fire. "I don't think I have enough space here. Well, maybe. If you squeeze into the sniper conpartment. What about you, Reja?"  
  
"Nup." She ran up to the entrance and waited. Flyer opened up the cockpit and let me fly in. Within all this confusion, nobody cared to look for a second look at us.  
  
I squeezed down past her. "This could've been easier if you could fuse, but noooo..." Flyer mumbled to herself. It was really squishy down here, but at least I felt more safe than riding out on the Gunsniper.  
  
We had managed to pass the walls, and a sea of sand now stood there.  
  
"Well now what?" Reja asked.  
  
"What about that village ZZ had-" Flyer began.  
  
=We wait for Hunter. He'll be out soon.= I cut in.  
  
"Well...are you sure?" Reja asked me.  
  
=Yeah.=  
  
"Then lets go find a hiding place. If we're in the place I'm thinking of, there's a sink in the dunes somehwere, and that should give us some cover." Fly suggested.  
  
=Okay then.=  
  
The Dragon Fire immediatly walked off. She stopped a far way off from the Werewolf and then called back to her, "It's here!"  
  
When Reja arrived, she couldn't see anything. "What are you talking about?" She said, stepping forward. "There's no di-AHHH!" The Werewolf slid down a meter, and landed at the bottom. "Okay...I'll shut my mouth then."  
  
******  
  
The earth shook next to us, and something stood up the top of the hole. "Ahah! Found ya's! You sure know you're way around, Flyer!" Hunter called down, with the Blade Liger peering down at us.  
  
"Well, I haven't really left this area. Not in my whole life." Flyer replied quietly.  
  
"Seriously?! Man, you need to get out and see the world!" Reja exclaimed.  
  
The two zoids hauled themselves out, much to squishing me even further...  
  
"Have you figured out where we're going?" Hunter asked the two girls.  
  
"We're heading to a village on the North-East border of the desert. It shouldn't be too far from here." Flyer told him.  
  
******  
  
You could see the village by now. About twenty minutes of crossing flat desert, and we would be there...A black shadow came across us.  
  
"AHH! WHO'S THERE..?!" Flyer turned the Dragon Fire around suddenly.  
  
To her (and my) relief, a black bipedal dragon zoid towered behind us. It was Konran, Ryu's zoid.  
  
"Oh, geez, Ryu! It's only you...Don't scare us like that!" Flyer yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry...Oh, and by the way, you guys have a Geno-Breaker chasing after you." Ryu informed.  
  
"What?! Kane's following us?!" Hunter exclaimed. "Well, we had better get to that town, and QUICK!" And with that he sprinted off.  
  
"Wait!" Ryu called. "Oh...I was going to add, it's still half-way across the desert."  
  
Flyer sighed to herself, and continued on.  
  
"Cat's over there. She's been driving me NUTS!" Ryu complained.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll ALL have to put up with her once we get there..." Reja helped complain.  
  
"So how come you guys have a kid with you?" Ryu asked.  
  
"He helped us to break out with Mystic." Flyer explained.  
  
"Oh...and Mystic is WHERE...?" He added.  
  
=Right here, being squashed.= I replied unhappily.  
  
"Okay. Well it's better than being DEAD."   
  
=I suppose...=  
  
*********  
  
"Hey!!!! You guys FINALLY came!!" Cat yelled upon arriving at the hotel they were staying in. It was already afternoon so we ended up staying for a night.  
  
"Great...." Reja muttered.  
  
"Ryu's no fun." She pouted.  
  
"Hi Mystic!" She grinned evilly, noticing me.  
  
=Yeah....HI.=  
  
"Well, you n' me get to buy some strawberries tomorrow!!"  
  
=Oh...I'm looking forward to it...=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...how'd ya like it? I've cut the characters down to make sure people will get more to say, and it will probably stay this way. NO, not as in the same characters!! To be fair, people will be swapping in and out. :) Except for the very end, but let's not worry about THAT far away so soon in the fic!  
  
I suppose there's nothing left to say, really. Just the fact that you're going to move your mouse over the 'Submit Review' button and click. And leave a review! It'll make da Pigeon Stalker very very happy. ^.^  
  
*~Biddett da Pigeon Stalker~* 


	5. Township Politics

Hey everyone! I know it's been ages since I last updated and I'm SO sorry! XS I've had bouts with writer's block and I still do, so unless you guys help me out with ideas updates are going to stay this slow. Urk.-.-  
  
Biddett da Pigeon Stalker  
  
My eyes opened up to the gloom of the sandstone room. I don't know what woke me up. I just did. I rose off the rug on the floor of the hotel room and moved out to the main living area. It was still night, but the stars and the full moon were so bright that it didn't really matter. The light filtered in from the windows, and the balcony illuminating the otherwise dark room. Glancing around, my thoughts returned to that weird dream I had when I was first rescued from that pod. It had seemed so real, but not really. I was confused. It was like an important memory...  
  
Something caught my eye out on the balcony. Something silvery was moving in the wind. I shifted out there and standing right there next to me was Flyer! She seemed a little distant though. Her deep purple eyes surveyed the town, the night sky, and the seemingly endless desert beyond. The desert air was quite cool and I shuddered. Flyer was completely lost in thought, her hair moving about in the wind.  
  
Should I say something? She seems pretty peaceful though. Maybe I should just leave her be...  
  
What is it she's thinking about, I wonder? Fly's so lost in her own little world I wonder if something's troubling her?  
  
=Fly...? You okay?= I asked hesitantly. Flyer jumped at my voice in her head and wheeled around.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Just thinking." She replied shyly.  
  
=About what? You seemed pretty troubled.=  
  
"Nothing in particular. You should get back to bed. We'll be leaving pretty early tomorrow morning to go find everyone else."  
  
=Oh...okay.= We fell silent for a while.  
  
"I'd better go back to sleep myself, actually..." Flyer told me. "Night, Mystic."  
  
Fly left me standing out in the chilly night air, my eyes staring out into the shimmering night sky and the desert beyond the city...and my thoughts once again returned to that dream...that silver Redler...the bomb...those organoids...especially that black one...  
------

"G'morning, Mystic!" Cat greeted. I stared placidly out at the village watching everyone. "...Mystic?" Cat waved a hand in front of my face. I barely noticed her. "Eh..." She wandered away.  
  
"Riiight...how long has she been standing there, on the balcony?" Ryu wondered aloud.  
  
"Beats me. We're going to have to do something though, we're gonna leave later today." Reja said, almost uncaring.  
  
Flyer joined up next to me on the balcony, and smiled softly. "You haven't moved an inch since last night, have you? You're the troubled one, Mys..." Flyer bent down and said quietly to me.  
  
"I'm going out for a while to stock up. See you later." Flyer announced and left.  
  
=Wait! I'll go too.= It was weird. It seemed Fly and me connected somehow. Don't ask me why or how, I just feel more comfortable around her.  
  
"Man...you think that organoid likes her?" Ryu asked Reja sarcastically.  
  
"Nah, that's impossible..." She replied, just as sarcastic.  
  
Flyer waited patiently by the entrance to the hotel room. As I caught up to her she turned and left. Suddenly an arm grabbed me.  
  
"No...remember, you said you were coming with me today, remember?" It was Cat.  
  
=But...I'm...going...with...= I spluttered. "Well, you're not anymore. C'mon!" She half dragged me out the door. Flyer was waiting for me outside in the corridor, but once she spotted me with Cat, she continued on alone.  
  
It had just been me and Cat for three hours straight. We had been buying strawberries. Honestly, I didn't realise the importance in the different kinds of strawberries. And we were now only moving on to seeing if the town had any good zoid parts or anything.  
  
Cat banged on the door of a sandstone building that had a "Zoid Parts" sign out the front of. She pounded and pounded and pounded until the door swung open suddenly.  
  
"What?! Oh, sorry we're closed." The guy who I thought was the shopkeeper said, vexed.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you're closed?! It's no public holiday! You're the only guy in town! You can't just abandon your customers like that!!" Cat hollered.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. You'd understand if you lived here." He replied bluntly.  
  
=Maybe he means one of his family members passed away or something...?= I told Cat.  
  
The shopkeeper's eyes widened as he heard a voice in his head. He glanced down at me, and his face paled. "Oh..." He cursed under his breath. The shopkeeper slammed the door and locked it.  
  
"What's his problem...? Meh. Come on, Mystic." Cat walked off. She headed towards the bar.  
  
=Uhhh...would you mind if I went and found Fly? You said we were only going strawberry shopping.= I asked timidly.  
  
"Eh. Go knock yourself out, Mystic." Her voice was uncaring. "Just don't get caught again or I'll have to blow some heads off when I come get you."  
  
='Kay.= I wandered off into the crowd as Cat entered the pub.  
  
Okay, maybe crowd was the wrong word. There was a few people scattered about the markets under the blazing desert sun, and whoever was there tried as best as they could to get out my way. It was if they though I was a troublemaker or something. A couple of kids muttered amongst themselves and then one yelled out "LOOK!" And pointed at me. They ran right up to me. I stopped and watched their faces staring at me, rapt with wonder.  
  
"Whaddya think it is?" A seven-year-old girl asked.  
  
"Looks like a zoid." A boy who looked to be about the same age replied.  
  
"But it's so tiny!" A five year old boy exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe it's a baby zoid?" Another boy, this one looked about eleven, suggested.  
  
"Maybe!" The seven year old girl said excitedly.  
  
"Awww! How cute!" Another girl cooed.  
  
"Get away from that...thing!" A voice barked. It was probably a mother of one of them, and the children jumped and glanced around.  
  
A chorus of "Awwww!" was heard from the children and then they raced away.  
  
I wonder what they're so worked up about? Oh, yeah. Maybe it's because I'm an organoid. Didn't Flyer say that organoids haven't been seen in over ninety years? That's probably it.  
  
######  
  
Flyer shifted the weight of a cardboard box full of supplies and watched the people go about their normal daily lives. They seemed uneasy, she noted to herself. Shops seemed to shutting up early and people didn't linger on the streets. Mothers herded their children off the streets, and teenagers didn't hang around and talk- they scurried about as quick as possible, not wanting to hang about.  
  
She wondered what was going on. Something was up, that was for sure.  
  
Flyer paused, and approached a shopkeeper closing up his zoid parts shop.  
  
"Um...excuse me..." Fly began, apprehensively.  
  
"I'm closing the shop. Sorry. Come back in a few days." He replied gruffly.  
  
"No, no, I don't want to buy anything...but, uh, why are you closing early?" She asked, and then wished she hadn't, in case the shop keeper was about to do something drastic.  
  
The shopkeeper glanced around nervously, bent close to Fly and then whispered, "Bandits. We normally get them around this time of year so we generally keep off the streets around night, but it's worse. They're after a...organoid. Yeah, I know, I don't believe it either. Some people have said to have spotted it here. I wouldn't stay here for long, to tell you the truth. If you're caught even looking at the organoid, those bandits will probably slit your throat or something. Get out of here as quick as you can..." The shopkeeper shuffled off into his shop quickly as he could.  
  
Flyer shifted uneasily. _Oh, no..._ She thought. _Mystic...what if they..._ Flyer set off at a quick pace for the hotel. She would check there for Mystic if they had returned, give the supplies to Ryu and Reja and if Mystic wasn't there she would go look for her.  
  
Mystic wasn't at the hotel. Flyer had instead packed the supplies into her Gunsniper and all three of them, her, Reja and Ryu, had split up to find Cat and Mystic.  
  
####

Ryu jogged through the back alleyways towards the pub. If he didn't bump into Cat in a brawl here, she would most likely be at the bar. And Mystic shouldn't be too far off from Cat. Shouldn't.  
  
Ryu opened up the door and found Cat glaring a drunk in the face, yelling, "YOU WANNA BACK THAT UP, BUDDY?!"  
  
"CAT!!" Ryu bellowed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Cat screamed back.  
  
"Where's Mystic?!" He almost yelled.  
  
"Went off to find Fly. Don't tell me she's got bandits on her tail!" Cat sounded angry.  
  
"Not yet. But she might!"  
  
"Dammit!" Cat thumped her fist against the bar and sprinted out the door.  
  
"Hey!!! You're supposed to pay, you know!" The bartender called. Ryu turned on his heels and ran after Cat.  
  
"HEY! CAT!" Another voice yelled. It was Reja. "Where's Mystic?"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A BLOODY CLUE, OKAY?!" Cat yelled back.  
  
"Well, you're supposed to be looking after her!" Reja shot back.  
  
"Well, that's your fault for leaving her with me." Cat calmed down a little.  
  
"You're...you're the one who dragged her away!"  
  
"MYSTIC!!!" Flyer ran from out behind them, at full pelt.  
  
"Flyer, where the hell are you going?" Ryu called as the three followed behind the silver-haired woman.  
  
"Mystic's....Mystic's..." She couldn't continue. She dashed into an alley.  
  
"H-hey!" Suddenly Hunter appeared.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Reja screamed at him.  
  
"Sheez...come on! Are we here to get Mys or are we gonna yell at me?!"  
  
=FLYER!!!!!= Mystic screamed.  
  
_BLAM_! A gunshot! From where Flyer had just ran into!!  
  
###

Oh no, oh no, JUST GREAT!!! I was stuck! Bandits had cornered me against the back of the alley way. They had just snuck up on me, threatening me, guns in hands. So I fled. I...didn't get very far, though.  
  
"MYSTIC!!!" A scream echoed through the town. Flyer!! Was she going to save me? Again? I hope so!!  
  
In a flash, the purple eyed zoid repairer appeared behind a bandit, a knife pressed against his throat. The other two bandits immediately aimed their guns at her.  
  
"Don't move an inch, or they're going to blow your brains out!" The first bandit growled, glancing down nervously at the blade against his throat.  
  
Flyer withdrew the knife, and kicked the bandit out of her way, and reached for me. I breathed for a split second and then my eyes opened wide and my core just froze for a second. One of the other bandits aimed at Flyer.  
  
=FLYER!!!!!= I screamed at the top of my voice.  
  
_BLAM!_

__  
========================  
Okay, that cliff hanger wasn't just to annoy you; it was to keep my brain going. So I will at least have a small chapter up a bit sooner that if I had ended it peacefully. Just so I know I have to put up a chappy.  
  
Oh...yeah. As I said earlier, ideas to help me would be appreciated. I still have my main plot, it's just that along the way there will be some people they will meet along the way etc etc, small chapter-long plot ideas. Any ideas there will be helpful. .  
  
Anyhoo, leave a review! I'll be shocked if I get more than 5! It's been that long since I last updated!  
  
Biddett da Pigeon Stalker


	6. A Stop Along The Way

Well, uh, here I am again! :) Just a quick little notice: If you guys need to see if I've done anything I try to keep regular updates in my bio page….just thought you guys might wanna know.

Anyway, on with the fic!

-Biddett da Pigeon Stalker-

I can't remember clearly what I did. It was all cloudy. The gunshot…and then I rammed into Flyer, knocking her sprawling. The gunshot missed her, and then it was just all pain. Pain and confusion. One of my eyes blacked out. I remember launching myself onto the bandit that had shot, and tore viciously into the guy's clothes. The other two tried to dislodge me, but I just swung my tail around. It all happened too quickly. I was growling and snapping and well, I couldn't control myself.

Before I knew it, Ryu, Cat, Reja and Hunter were all there, the bandits nowhere in sight.

"Whoa…talk about your major freak-outs." Ryu said.

I stood still, shoulders heaving, still growling menacingly.

"…Mystic? You okay?" Reja asked, concerned.

"Ow…my head…" Flyer groaned as she stood up. She glanced up and around and then at me.

"Mystic! What happened?!" She reached out to me and I snapped at her hand, and snarled forebodingly.

"…Mys…?"

_I was being dragged down the hallway. What was he going to do to me?! I struggled against the grip. But it didn't loosen up. I snarled and growled. Let go of me!!! _

_Suddenly, he stopped and opened up a door. Then he threw me in there. There was another man and kid, about twelve. The man had long silver hair, and cruel eyes. The kid had black hair and looked almost just as frightened as me._

_"If you can tame him, Raven, you can keep him." The man said. He left me with the kid, Raven, I think he called him._

_I just wanted to get the hell out of here! Raven began to advance on me. I paced back a bit, and then growled a warning. Don't get in my way. I'll kill you if I have to get out of this miserable place. _

_Without warning, I charged. Raven jumped out of the way and pinned me. He pushed me to the ground and I wrestled with him, trying to get away from him. God, he wasn't bad-he was a strong kid. Maybe…maybe if I just teamed up with him for a while, I could get him to get me away from here…back to my pod. It was so much better than out here. I hadn't wanted to be woken, but they had woke me up anyway._

_I stopped struggling and admitted defeat. Well, for the moment anyway…_

I reeled back to the present. Man, what were all these weird images? First of that bomb, now of this…What were they? Memories? Hallucinations? Premonitions?

The world swirled around me. I was so dizzy. With one last shuddering cry, I doubled over and fell to the ground.

"Mystic!" The five of them yelled at once.

Something snapped in my mind. I swaggered back up, my mind clearing. What had just happened was still a foggy blur, the gunshot, the assault, the illusion…but now I seemed just fine. Except for a searing pain in my left eye.

=My eye…= I said painfully. Now their attention finally turned more onto my physical state.

"Your eye! What the heck did they do to you?!" Hunter exclaimed. Flyer stood back as everyone crowed around me.

"She…took that shot those bandits fired at me…" Flyer said to herself quietly. She seemed touched.

Ryu overheard her though. "WHAT?! They _SHOT_ Mystic?!" He almost yelled, vexed.

"Did they? Man, I'm gonna get 'em next time!" Cat sounded pretty annoyed too.

"No…they meant to get me, not Mystic. I don't think they want to harm her." Flyer finally spoke up.

"And so she took the shot for you? What a brave little organoid you are!" Reja replied, astounded.

=Uhhh…can we, um, go somewhere to get my eye fixed? I'm half blind and it hurts like hell.= I suddenly said, bluntly. For, now that I noticed, along with the acute pain, was a blackness of one half of the world. I could only see to the front and right.

"Right, right!" Reja said. "But…all the shops have shut up. There's nowhere to go, unless we cross to another town or something…but who would know how to fix an organoid?"

"It wouldn't be that much different than a normal zoid…would it?" Ryu suggested.

Something moved past and blocked out the sun. It was a large, black D-Bison. It scanned the area, and Reja pushed me into a rubbish pile. Then we all froze as it stood there for a moment, just watching us. It couldn't see me in all this junk, but all five of the others sure looked suspicious.

Out of nowhere, Cat threw a punch at Hunter.

"OW! What was that for?" He yelled.

"You wanna fight me, kid? I'll take you on any day!" Cat threatened.

"Oh…is that what you want, is it?" Hunter replied cockily. He rolled up his sleeves.

"Come on you two! Where's your sense?" Reja grabbed onto Hunter as he tried to hit Cat back.

Flyer caught Cat's eye and smirked. "I think you've had enough to drink, Cat. I think I'd better take you home."

"Yeah…right!" She scoffed.

"Come on…" Fly grabbed the boisterous woman by the shirt and dragged her away.

The D-Bison finally gave it up, and pressed on.

I stumbled out of the pile of rubbish, and Cat wrenched out of Flyer's grip and came back.

"Wh…wh…what just happened to all of you? Did you guys drink something funny or something?" Ryu asked, a little sarcastic.

"No, it was to fool that stupid D-Bison pilot. I made it out so we were just a couple of dumbasses who had too much and were picking on a kid." Cat answered tartly.

"Well, now what?" Hunter asked. "What are we going to do about Mystic? We can't just hang around here- she'll be in danger. But where are we gonna go?"

"Well, let's get out of here, first. We'll think of that when we're safely away from these crazy bandits!" Reja suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good…" Everyone agreed.

We managed to sneak our way to the limits of the village, and quickly everyone jumped into their zoids.

=Um…guys? What about me?= I said kind of lamely as I realised there was no zoid for me.

"You can just waddle along next to us, I suppose." Hunter replied.

"What? No way! That's far too dangerous!" Fly barked.

"Huh? What's got you so moody all of a sudden?" Hunter responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, sorry…it's just that she's already been damaged, and what if we get attacked?" Flyer sounded a little caught off guard. She probably hadn't realised what she had sounded like.

Ryu glanced around in his Mecha-ryu. "So where are we headed? I know we haven't decided exactly, but we can't just wander aimlessly…"

"Follow me!" Cat's Blade Liger, Anarchy, bounded off. Hunter followed along, quickly tailed by Reja and Flyer. Ryu gave one last glance around and then looked at Mystic, and followed suit.

=Heyyyyyyyyyy!!! Just go and forget about me why don't you?!= I yelled. I flicked on my boosters and hovered up beside the small group.

"If nobody else has room, you'll have to come back with me then." Flyer stated, and paused so I could clamber on.

"Oh, don't worry. I have some room." Cat replied cheerfully. I flew over to the pink Blade Liger and she opened up the cockpit. I landed in a seat just behind her and she closed up again.

"Cat…being helpful? What's the world coming to?" Ryu snickered.

&&&

The desert and rocky outcrops soon gave way to lush fields of greenery. Even with my blind eye I found it hard not to be cheerful. Everything just seemed so…bright, and happy. The tall grass vivid green was echoed by the bright blue sky, a clear blue with no clouds. The sun no longer beat down on the five zoids heatedly; it was a nice climate.

And Cat seemed to know where she was going and so far nobody had questioned her.

"Look at that, it's so nice here. Can we stop for the day?" Reja asked hopefully.

Cat glanced at me. "I suppose so." Anarchy came to a halt.

It was all plains, not a single hill in sight. A few trees dotted the landscape, and a river or two snaked their way towards the horizon.

Flyer stopped under a large, old, and gnarled tree, overlooking one of the small streams. The roots poked right through the bank and the water lapped around them, as if the water was cradling the roots gently.

We all clambered out and joined Flyer by the old tree. She brought out some of the supplies she had bought in town. The rest had been split up and a small portion was placed in each of everyone's zoids. We didn't have a Gustav to pull huge loads so we could only have enough food and water to last us a fortnight at the most.

I soon found myself wandering around, checking out the scenery. It was real pretty out here. When all this with the bandits calms down, I want to come back here.

Nosing my way through the tall grass, I found Ryu sitting by the tree, reading.

=Hey!= I greeted. Ryu jumped slightly, and put down his book.

"How's your eye? Has the pain gone away at all?" He asked, concerned. A sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere, and sent his short brown hair in all directions.

I hadn't really been paying attention to my eye. I had been so busy checking everything out that I only realised the sharp pain just then.

I winced as much as an organoid could and replied, =It's okay. Haven't noticed too much. I've been busy looking around.=

"Mmmm…it is real nice here, huh?" Ryu's hazel eyes then went back to his book.

I turned around and left. Ryu probably just wanted me to leave him alone so he could read his book. I poked my way through the thick, green grass and found Reja and Cat…fighting.

I didn't really want to stay. Knowing them, eventually I'd get caught up in it somehow. I ambled off through the grass again, to find Hunter.

I searched the whole area. Nowhere! Where was he? The dark-brown haired and friendly green-eyed twelve-year old had disappeared! I poked into crevices, looked through everyone's zoids, searched the riverbank, and investigated under the gnarled roots of the wisened old tree.

"Uaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" A young voice startled me. Jerking my head upwards, towards the scream I finally spotted Hunter, who was climbing up the tree! Well, was, I should say. He had made it half way up and had slipped. Hunter now hung onto one of the huge limbs of the ancient tree with only his arms, the rest of his body dangling away below him.

"Well, how stupid are you for climbing that thing!" Reja yelled at him, slightly irritated.

I took the situation into my own hands, and dashed up the tree, clawing up the trunk, piercing right through the old bark with my claws.

=I'm coming!= I called to him.

Hunter grinned. He chuckled to himself softly. "No need, Mys, I'm fine…I was just startled a little, that's all!" Hunter hauled himself onto the branch and smiled.

"But I _could_ use the company. Climbing this old girl's only going to entertain me for a while, y'know…" He added as he grinned.

=Hey…have you seen Flyer at all, Hunter? I haven't seen her all day…= I asked him.

"I saw her go out in her zoid a while ago. I think she'll be back soon anyway." He replied, grunting as he reached out for a branch above his head.

I followed him up the rest of the way of the giant, chatting the whole way. I noticed he called me 'Mys' quite a bit…not that I minded. I think I've heard Flyer call me Mys once or twice…

We paused as Hunter climbed up the last branch to poke his head out of the top of the leaves.

"Whoa…Mys, come take a look!" Hunter beckoned.

I scrambled up and just stopped. You could see so far…I surveyed the land, horizon to horizon. To the east, I think, the plain stretched endlessly. It just kept going, into oblivion. Then, to the west, the rivers seemed to congregate. They kept merging into one another until a huge raging river swirled about and then it just settled, into an absolutely massive lake that covered the rest of the plain to the point where it touched the horizon.

As I looked back to where we had come from, the grass slowly sank into rock, and canyons stretched into various lengths that gave the earth a kind of scratched look from the distance I was viewing the world at. Then it just was swallowed up by the sand. Endless, lifeless and unbearably hot. That was all that was left of that view.

I gazed across to see where I think we were heading in. We had being going in that direction all day, so I guess we were going to continue that way. The plain continued on, but then the grass slowly grew shorter. It then stopped, and a snowy mountain range grew up from the edge. The mountain was uniformly a slate grey, but every now and then a small forest climbed up the slope. Once the mountain reached so far in the sky, it turned a complete white, capped with snow. I couldn't really see behind the mountain range but I thought I saw more forest, coated in a blanket of snow.

=Whoa…it's so pretty…= The sight had taken my breath away.

"Yeah…" Hunter's amazement was shown clearly.

Something darkly-coloured caught my eye near the huge lake.

=Look! You can see the Dragon Fire!= I exclaimed.

"Where…?" Hunter glanced around.

=Near that huge lake!=

"Oh…I see now! Sheez, you can really see for ages up here!"

The Gunsniper now began to move in their general direction. "And she's coming back now. I told you she wouldn't be gone for much longer!"

&&&

We were now all seated around a campfire, next to the ancient, gnarled tree beside the stream. It was dark and everyone chatted comfortably.

"So…exactly where are we going, anyway?" Reja finally asked Cat. It had been bugging the auburn-haired woman all day long.

"Oh…right. I know there's a lady who lives in the mountains up there-" Cat paused and pointed to the snowy mountain range I had seen earlier. "And apparently she knows about organoids. So I thought if we take Mystic up there she could fix her up, and learn a little about her, and why she can't fuse…" She then quickly added. "But some people say she's just a crazy old hag who believes too much in fairy tales."

"Well, it's not as if we have much else to do anyway." Reja replied, propping herself against a huge twisted root.

Soon enough, everyone began to disperse to go to sleep. Only Flyer remained for a while, staring into the flames.

She looked over at me and sighed.

"You haven't seen what you look like, haven't you?" She asked me softly.

=No.= I replied.

"C'mon then." She stood up and signalled me to follow. As we walked away from the campfire, everything turned black. But then as we emerged from behind the giant tree's shadow, moonlight flooded the area.

The silver-haired woman led me down to the creek and walked along it for a while. She glanced down and then leapt down past the bank. I crooned worriedly a little, before realising that just here the water dried up a little, allowing people to walk down the almost-dry river.

I followed and she sat down next to the glistening water. I glanced down and saw my black face. My crimson eye was fine, but my golden eye was scarred black, and was cracked a little. Scratches trailed up my left side of my face. I shuddered and sat down next to Flyer.

We sat there, in each other's company, enjoying the silence in the moonlight, listening to the river's water flowing past. I glanced up to her and saw her purple eyes disappear into a daydream.

I don't know how long we sat there, but it did feel like an eternity. Not as in a bad way, but I enjoyed it. My tail found the water and swished through it. I was soon lost in thought. Again with those weird images…

THERE! I'm done! :) My, that was a quick update! Don't know how long the next one will be, so hold onto your hats and don't forget me! =)

Hmmm…if any of you guys can think of any small chapter-long plot ideas (people to meet along the way, etc) that would be appreciated, as I'm kinda dry in that area.

R&R, k?

-Biddett da Pigeon Stalker-


	7. High Winds

Let me start off by 1- The disclaimer. I've been forgetting (As usual). **This widdle pigeon stalker doesn't own Zoids. Got me? **

2- Saying you guys are the GREATEST! I had some ideas beginning to form as it is, and no doubt the ideas you guys have given will be put to use. If only I had something to give you all. I'd hug every one of you, but I suppose that's a little disturbing, coming from somebody who stalks pigeons. :P …Okay then! Free virtual chocolate cake for you all to eat while you read! =D

-=Biddett da Pigeon Stalker=-

"Gooooooood morning!!" Hunter greeted, poking his head into my view. Damn. He found me. I had decided to find somewhere tricky to see me, to see if Hunter could find me. A small game of hide and seek, you could say. So I found a root that had broken through the bank at the drier area of the creek bed- where Flyer and I had sat for a while last night- and gone to sleep, hoping that Hunter wasn't smart enough to find me.

=Awww…=I whined. =You saw through my plan!= Hunter snickered to himself.

=I suppose everyone's angry at me disappearing, then?= I added after a small silence had set in.

"Nah, not really. Cat's still asleep. I don't think she knows the meaning of 6AM." Hunter replied, grinning.

I wormed myself out from under the root and climbed back up the bank. Everyone was up, it seemed, except Cat. I could hear gentle snoring from under the shade of the tree and gathered that was her.

Reja was making some last-minute adjustments to the Werewolf, so I nosed through the tall grass towards her.

=…I finally see you stopped fighting with Cat.= I said.

"God, she's so annoying. Can we ditch her yet?" Reja complained, closing the cockpit and jumping down.

=But she's the only one who knows where that old lady is who knows about organoids is.=

Reja sighed. "I can still get rid of her anyway. We'll find her, Cat or no Cat!" Reja smirked. She then grinned. "Only kidding. I suppose I can put up with her for a _little_ while…"

=Okay. You sleep alright?= I was just making general conversation now.

"Yeah. Hey, do me a favour, will you? Go wake Cat up, and make sure you scare the hell out of her!" Reja grinned almost evilly.

=Heheh…okay. In a little while, if she hasn't woken up by then.= I chuckled to myself, in a strange organoid-like way. More like a gruff "_Hrrk-hrrk-hrrk_".

I plodded off to see what everyone else was doing. Ryu looked restless. He was already in Konran, and paced around in it impatiently.

=Someone's eager to get going.= I looked up at the big black draconic zoid.

"Yeah, well, it's nice here, but it's getting kind of boring now. Cat better hurry up and wake up or I'm going to have to make her." The Mecha-Ryu paced around the expanse of tall grass, and Ryu didn't want to say anything more.

Now…where was Flyer? Maybe she went off to that giant lake again… I boosted off into the air and flew across.

Flying's pretty cool. I wish I could just tell you what it's like…well, I suppose I could. It's hard to explain though. The exhilaration…the freedom, the feeling of almost weightlessness….Too bad I can't fly all the time though. I'd get ahead of everyone and risk getting lost or captured.

And that was horrible. Those bandits had been trying to force me to fuse into something. I didn't know what. Supposedly, there was a huge zoid that was built far, far away. It was said to be indestructible. It had so much power; it destroyed its home planet. Then it was left to wander the black emptiness of space. The machine they were trying to force me to fuse with was the "key" to it being summoned. They wanted to control this beast- this behemoth so they could be the force to be reckoned with.

Once they had found out that I couldn't fuse however…

I wrenched my mind from revisiting those memories. I don't want to remember that. The pain, the torture…it was beyond my limits. I didn't know what kept me sane. Maybe it was Hunter, who looked after me after each "session". He taught me how to speak to one person at a time, and I suppose if I didn't know how to do that we would have been caught back at that sandy bandit HQ prison…or more fittingly sandy hell.

I watched the long grass blur into one another as I picked up more speed. It was all a big green blur. You couldn't make out each long piece of grass anymore. I looked upwards at the sky. The blue, unblemished sky. It's so blue…I wish I could just fly away…but what would happen to me? Maybe I just should. Leave- leave everything and everyone behind. I'll have no worries, no problems…

Ack. Listen to me. "I wish, I wish…" I can't believe how selfish I am!! What about Ryu, Reja, Cat, Flyer…and everyone else!...Actually, I wonder where they are. I know they got out after one of Reja's botched-up escape plans…Erin, Drake, Jade, Keith, Mya, Renate, Steve, Xzion and Zed… Are they okay? I hope so.

I came out of my musings slowly as I landed by the lakeside. Glancing around, I looked for the Dragon Fire. No, she wasn't here. I was about to take off and return to the tree, when I decided to check out the area. It would have taken too long on foot, so I took wing. I flew up high above the ground level to get a bird's eye view.

Nope, nope, and nope. There was no sign of Flyer's black, blue, and purple Gunsniper. I looked back over at the tree, and to my surprise due to my complete stupidity, there was the Dragon Fire, sitting placidly by the stream. I growled an organoid curse to myself and hovered back to the ground. I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen the big black zoid and when I had been practically sleeping right next to it!

I stomped off huffily at my idiocy. But before I could take barely more than two steps, a voice rang out.

"Well, well, well…who do we have here? Morning, Mystic!"

I jumped at the voice. Flyer!

=And where have _you_ been, huh? I've been looking for you!= I demanded. Quickly, I backtracked to the lake and found the zoid technician by the lake.

She smiled to me and chuckled. "Fishing. I thought maybe we could get something here in case we're up in the mountains for a long time." At that, the silver-haired woman indicated an improvised fishing rod. It was mainly made from the branch of a tree, but the wire was constructed from the long grass braided and twined together to make a thick rope.

=Well, how come I didn't see you when I looked? You weren't hiding, were you?= I asked.

"No. I was about to say "good morning" to you when you took off into the air and hung there for a while." She replied.

Maybe I had flown up too high, and I hadn't been able to see her by the lake. She probably would have been a tiny ant at the height I had been at. Well, it was that, or I had been looking for the wrong thing. My eyes had been searching for her zoid, not her.

=Have you caught anything yet?= I inquired, a little excited. I've never seen a fish before…

"Mmm-hmm!" Flyer held up a woven basket that had been sitting beside her.

I rushed over and poked my nose inside. Fish! They were very slippery, and wet and cold. I felt a small chill as one thrashed against my muzzle.

=They're still alive!= I exclaimed.

"Yeah…well, of course! I only just caught them this morning." Fly grinned at my child-like enthusiasm. "You know, they way you're acting…it's as though you've never seen a fish in your life!" She then commented.

=I haven't.= I replied bluntly.

Her eyes opened wide. "You serious?" I nodded.

"Well, take one out then. Go have a closer look at it. I don't mind, as long as you don't lose it. Oh, and make sure you go clean yourself afterwards. You're going to smell like fish." Flyer told me and her purple eyes watched me cautiously as I removed a fish from the basket.

=What's so smelly about fish, anyway?= I questioned naively.

Flyer laughed. "You are such a little kid this morning, Mystic! They just smell. Real bad. And I don't think nobody wants a smelly organoid squashed in with them for hours on end. Go on, smell it!" Fly suppressed another fit of laughter as I sniffed at the still-wriggling fish.

=Yuck! That reeks!= I shrieked. Flyer burst out laughing uncontrollably.

The fish seemed to take this as its last chance. It gave one powerful thrash, and managed to squirm out of my grip. It flopped onto the grassy bank and flopped, before flipping itself back into the lake.

=Oh no!= I cried.

"Mys…" Flyer sounded a little disappointed, and annoyed. She made a "tch" sound and then said, "Oh well. It's just a fish. I'll be able to catch another one anyway."

=No, I'll get it back!= I replied , determined. She had told me not to lose the fish, and I had gone and lost it.

Without rethinking it at all, I leapt into the water.

"Mystic!" Flyer hollered.

I swished my tail and used it to propel myself through the water. My eye scanned through the water for that fish. Or at least a fish. It didn't really matter if I didn't get the fish Flyer had caught, just as long as I brought one back.

Something silver glimmered through the water. I swam a little closer. It was a school of fish! Excitedly, I drove through the water, straight for them. But to my dismay, the fish quickly darted away into the deep blue of the lake.

So they were smarter than I thought. I hung back in the water for a while, thinking. How was I going to get close enough to them for me to catch one? Hmmm…

Well, swimming is a bit like flying, isn't it?...That's it! I can use my boosters!

Moving through the water, I glanced around for more fish. I poked my head into small nooks and crannies in the bank, down along the lakebed and through the glades of seagrass. But to no avail. The fish were aware of a big black, grey, and white organoid that was out to get them now.

Finally, amongst the seagrasses, I saw something move. It was a fish…but it was flat! I surveyed it from a distance. It was hard to keep track of though, its colour was almost the same of the lakebed. The flat fish seemed to be hiding on the bottom of the lake, it was if it was cramming itself into the sand.

Suddenly, something else caught my eye. It was a huge, silver fish. This one was at least twice the size of the ones Flyer had been catching. I smirked. This one would do nicely.

It swam placidly along, near the surface. Soon, it would be straight over the top of me. Any moment now. Four….three…two….one….

My boosters kicked into action, and I rocketed upwards. The fish didn't even get a chance to swim away. I clamped down on it with my teeth, and I tasted salty fish and water. I then broke the surface and flew high into the air.

It took me a moment to realise that it was over, and I was in the air now. I calmed down and landed on the bank. The taste of the fish was really getting to me. I never knew how disgusting salty fish tasted. Spitting it out on the ground, I glanced around for Flyer.

=….Flyer?= I called. Nobody answered.

Where was she? Did she just up and leave me here? No. She wouldn't do that. But…where is she?...Maybe she really did leave me.

My eye darted around the lake. Well, maybe Flyer had just went to look for me. She had sounded pretty scared when I jumped in.

=Flyer? Where are you?= I called out again. I looked over the scene again. The green grass waved in the gentle wind, the pure blue cloudless sky looked down from above, the water lapped softly against the bank of the lake, and the deep hue of the lake echoed the flawlessly clear sky.

There was something sitting near the edge of the water. I shuffled over to investigate, and I stumbled upon a woven basket, discarded and laying on its side. I nosed my snout into it to see what it held.

Fish.

This was Flyer's basket! I wrenched my muzzle from inside it and looked around. Surely if she left her basket, then Flyer would be somewhere around here.

I made a brisk pace and searched the nearby area. The only other thing I found that would have to be made by a human was a fishing rod. It was the same one the silver haired woman had been using- made of a thick tree branch and a thick rope made by braiding the long grass of the plains together.

=Where are you?!!= My voice had risen to a panicked yell. By the looks, she had left in a hurry. What would make her want to leave so hastily? Maybe everyone back at the tree was under attack!

I took off at a run towards the tree. I couldn't just leave all my friends if they were being attacked! I had pelted about a meter when I froze. If I just ran in there, chances are I'm going to be captured. And I don't think nobody's going to like that. I just stood there, my mind fighting with itself about what I should do. Stay here, and do nothing, or go to the tree and risk being captured.

What should I do?! My mind was in chaos. Suddenly someone yelled,

"Mystic!!" I jumped. Flyer!!

"Mystic, you _stupid_ organoid! What were you thinking?! You got us worried sick!!" Another voice scolded. Reja?

There everyone was. Flyer came out at a run, from seemingly nowhere, quickly followed by Reja, Ryu and Hunter.

=Wha..? I thought…I thought you were under attack!= I said, confused.

"No…" Hunter replied, scratching his head.

"You should have seen Flyer come running. She was screaming at the top of her lungs 'MYSTIC'S IN TROUBLE!!!' which gets us all worked up, we come running over here in two seconds flat and here you are, standing here with a…_fish_." Ryu explained, grinning.

"Well, I was worried about Mystic…" Flyer started. She then processed what Ryu had said at the end. "You did that just for that stupid _fish?_ Mystic, really!" Flyer exclaimed, her voice giving a tone of disbelief.

=Well, you told me not to lose the fish…and I did.= I walked back over to where I had spat out the fish and picked it up in my small organoid hands and came back over.

"Wait, wait, wait….all this is just for a fish? Am I missing something here?" Reja said, perplexed.

=Errr…= I started.

"Long story. Mystic's never seen a fish before-" Flyer began to explain.

"Really?" Hunter interjected, astounded.

"Hey, am I telling this or what?" Fly sounded a little annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry. Carry on…"

"So, I was fishing for some fish to take with us, and since Mystic wanted to see one, I let her have a closer look. It was still alive and it jumped out of her hands and back into the lake. And then she jumped in…and now I just found out, that was to get it back, which she did." Fly sounded irritated, but she smiled a little. Okay, is she mad or pleased with me? I couldn't tell.

"So what's wrong with Mys going swimming?" Hunter asked. "It's not as if moisture fries her circuits or anything."

"It's because Mystic doesn't know how to swim." Fly said flatly.

And then, it hit me. I didn't…I just jumped in and went with whatever happened. I wasn't controlling myself. What's up with that? The only water I've ever been in was the fluid in my pod, and that's it…

"Well, she's okay now, isn't she? Let's _go_ already!" Ryu whined.

"Oh, shut up! We're going to go back, wake Cat up and _then_ we'll go, okay?!" Reja shouted.

&&&

I leant over Cat. Hee hee. This was going to be fun!!

=Catalina…=I called to her, in a very haunting tone.

"Hunh…who's that…?" She mumbled in her sleep.

Everyone snickered and tried to hold the laughter in so they wouldn't wake her up.

=Catalina…= I called again.

"Who…are you?" She muttered again.

"She's lost it!" Reja whispered to Fly, who bent over, and tried her best to stop laughing.

=Open your eyes and you'll find out…=

Very slowly her eyes fluttered open. And what she came face-to-face with was a big black, scratched and battered organoid head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream echoed through the morning. I shrieked at the sudden scream and then everyone doubled over, laughing.

Hunter was pounding the tree, Flyer had tears in her eyes, Reja fell over, and Ryu was slapping his thigh. "_Hrrk-hrrk-hrrk!! HERRK-HERRK-HERRK!!_" I myself was rolling in the dust.

"…That's….not…FUNNY!!" Cat bellowed, and everyone fell silent.

"Okay, let's go then." Ryu announced, and everyone piled into their zoids, and I happily jumped in with Reja, who after arranging everything about fifty times in her already-cramped cockpit, managed to find enough room for an organoid.

&&&

"Um…was it a left at the twelfth fork with three paths, or was it right at the seventh one with two…?" Cat thought aloud.

"Do you have a clue where we're going?" Reja questioned.

"Well, _you_ could try getting us there if you want." Cat replied smugly, and her pink Blade Liger gave a growl in Reja's direction.

Everyone halted to a stop at the fork, where there were three paths, one going straight up, one going left, and another right.

We had been trekking north in our zoids for about half a day, and by now we were hiking up the foot of a mountain. From here on, things were going to get tough. It was going to get cold, and it was all uphill with scrawny bridges across giant cavities. Not to mention spiralling mountain paths, with so many forks and crossroads you'll be thinking you've stumbled into some weird maze.

Well that's what I've heard from Cat anyway. I noted that most of the vegetation had disappeared without a trace, with only small stunted trees left, bent with the harsh wind left.

And then, another howl was heard. No, not a howl of an animal- the howl of the wind. We had been fighting against the air currents all day.

"Ugh!" Hunter had to dig his Blade Liger's claws in to stop from being thrown backwards by the sudden force of the air.

Ryu didn't say anything, but you could tell he was also struggling with his zoid not to be pulled away from the onslaught.

"Hang on, Mystic." Reja whispered to me, a bit more to herself for comfort. She pulled the Werewolf's head down and forced it forward. It inched ahead, but against the howling wind that was all it could do.

Flyer took the force of the wind and moved forward, with some effort. Her black, blue and purple Gunsniper was heavily decked out with weapons so it has more weight to keep itself anchored to the ground. But its still harder than on the plains with no wind.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to wait out this wind." Ryu suggested, straining to hold on.

"No. It'll stay like this. Trust me." Cat replied bluntly.

"Then tell us where we're going before we all get sent flying!!" Reja barked.

Cat remained silent.

"Oh, _stuff this_! I'm _going!_" Flyer suddenly exclaimed, pushing her darkly-coloured zoid forward.

"Fine! Go get lost and find yourself sitting at the bottom on a ravine!" Cat spat.

Flyer ignored her and went straight ahead up the slope.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Hunter called after her, and gingerly moved his Blade Liger forward. After a moment, he then continued, the head of his Liger pushed down, and relied on the brute power of the zoid to move him forward.

Ryu grunted and shifted his weight on his large black draconic zoid and followed suit.

=Let's follow them. Please.= I suggested to Reja hopefully.

She sighed. "Well, it looks like I'm going to be left behind if I don't!" and with that, she slowly and tentatively moved the jet black zoid ahead.

"H-hey!" Cat yelled after us. She hesitated for a moment, and then trailed along.

Presently the wind faded away, just as quickly as it had come.

"Oh…thank god!" Reja mumered.

Something seemed familiar here. What…was it? I don't know. Something does. It's as if I've been here before.

I shook my head to clear the confusing feelings.

"What's up?" Reja asked me.

=Uh…it just feels like I've been here, that's all.= I replied a little shakily.

"How's that possible? You've never been anywhere besides your pod, and the places we're taking you to…or have you?" Reja trailed off into thought.

=That's what's been troubling me. It seems I've lived before…= I shook my head. =This is just so confusing. Maybe once we get to that woman's house she'll know what to do.=

"That's if she really _does_ know anything about organoids." Reja added to herself.

A voice crackled over the intercom. "Mystic? You okay?" It was Flyer's voice, sounding a little concerned.

=Uh, yeah. I think.=

"Okay then. Just checking." And with that, the transmission ended.

My eyes were suddenly drawn to Hunter's Blade Liger. I _know_ I've seen it from somewhere…

_"Man, I'm _sooo _hungry! Can we stop yet?" A voice from within the blue Blade Liger complained._

_As a glanced around, there was the Liger, a Command Wolf and a Gustav. Everything else was gone, and I was standing outside the zoids, watching on while I ran along beside them. And something was different…it just looked different, like it was a different climate or something, yet it was everyway else like the mountainous path we've been climbing along._

_"Oh, be quiet Van! It's only been a few hours since we left!" Another voice shot back. This one was female, and from within the Gustav._

_"So…?" Van replied._

_"Maybe we should. I don't think Zeke likes this cold weather, you know." Someone else now. Something tells me her name…what was it? Fiona. How do I know her name?_

_"He'll be fine. If anything happens, he'll just fuse with the Blade Liger. Anyway, if it starts blowing again I don't want to be stuck sitting outside while my Command Wolf is sent flying." This voice came from the Command Wolf._

_Zeke? Who's that? He can fuse?_

_"Okay then." Fiona replied. "We turn left at the next fork, right Moonbay?"_

_"Yeah."_

We were now at a fork. I had been in a daze for some time, by the looks, and everyone had been trying to stay on their feet, so nobody had noticed me slipping into a trance.

"Where now?" Hunter asked.

=…LEFT!= I suddenly yelled.

"What?" Ryu asked.

=Left! We go left! I know where to go! Left, okay?= I blurted.

"Left it is." And Flyer turned to head to the left fork, without a moment's hesitation.

"So you're just going to follow an organoid that has been nowhere but a pod, and not me who _knows_ where to go?" Cat fumed.

"Yeah. I trust Mystic. She's an organoid. Just because she was taken out of a pod doesn't mean she hasn't been out of it beforehand." Fly replied simply.

Flyer thinks I've lived before? Maybe…maybe that's what the visions are! They're memories! Wait, no…it seems they're coming from two different people….oh, I'm confused…I snapped out of my thoughts as the Werewolf lurched forward, and towards the left passage.

"AHH!" A gust of wind caught Hunter off guard.

"Whoa, there…" Ryu steadied the blue zoid by placing the Konran behind him.

"Thanks…" He mumbled.

"I think we'd better find somewhere to stay soon. It'll be getting dark soon." Reja stated.

There were agreements all round. Just then Hunter bounded away.

"Hunter, you stupid kid! Get back here!" Cat called. "Ugh. That kid's gonna be the death of me…"

"Hey! Come take a look! It's a cave!" Hunter called down.

=Let's go!= I cried.

The zoids quickly ambled along the path, as fast as their zoids could take them on the steep, rocky lane.

"Just here!" Hunter called again, and then we spotted the blue zoid. With relief, the small group comprised of miss-matched zoids also saw a huge crack in the mountain. Well, it looked like a crack, but it was far too big. A Whale King could fit in there. It was probably created from an earthquake or something.

And so the zoids crawled in and we jumped out. Flyer immediately brought out some fire-making tools and told Ryu to go get the fish she had given to him so they could make something to eat.

I glanced out and saw the horizon. It was now a sunset with glowing fierce orange sky, tinged at the top with the deep blue-black of night. A few stars had already come out and I paused to take in the scene. You could still see the plains, far off. And the gigantic tree we had camped at yesterday. It was strange to think we had gotten this far away and this far up the mountain in just a day.

Still further off, you could still see the rocky dusty bronze walls of the canyons. But you couldn't see the desert anymore.

A chilly wind blew past and forced me back into the cave where everyone else had already been seated around a fire. I walked around and sat next to Flyer.

A general conversation started, about who missed who, and a deeper history of where everyone had come from. Hunter didn't know his parents. He had been found in the desert with Kane inside their zoids, strangely enough, and had been raised by those bandits. Reja was the daughter of Commander Roger Diotra and Jennine Diotra of the Con Delta Zoid Base and Academy, and grew up there, and trained pilots at the academy. Cat had been raised in an orphanage after her parents bet everything on a zoid match and left once she got a zoid licence. Flyer was born in the New Wind Colony and had an average life, and learnt how to fix zoids once she moved out of her house for a living. Ryu didn't say anything, he just watched and listened. I wonder what had happened to him? I then blinked and watched the dancing fire. It was dark now. But what about me? What about _my_ history? I was rescued from a pod a while ago. And these guys found me. But that's about it. What about those…memories, those visions? Are they real memories?

I sighed and listened in as the conversation turned. I wish I knew…

&-&-&

Blazing red eyes watched over the twilight mountain below. His messy black hair blew in the wind. He folded his arms and watched. It was getting boring.

Suddenly someone else caught his eye. A boy. He had medium-length pitch-black hair, dull grey eyes, and wore cargo pants and a black shirt. The man blinked and watched him come closer.

"Who are you?" He called out.

"Kane." The boy replied.

* * *

Well, well, well! I can only say one thing. CHARACTER SWAP COMING SOON! Lol, okay. Can you guess who? :P 

Hmmm…thanks to everyone who reviewed and this is only down the bottom 'cos I got reviews while I was already writing the chapter lol….

Dream Dragon: I guess I am kinda weird, but I do have a love for birds! I thought having a story from the organoid's point of view would be pretty original, so that's why I chose it.

MP: Actually I do have a plot, a "big baddie" but it'll be a while before that's introduced, and I wanted some things for them to do before it (that's what the chapter-long ideas I asked for were. They weren't for this chapter, but for later ones and I'll probably use them). And they are already on their way to see someone about organoids. Anyway…once I get to the nearest city or something, I'll bring in Gavin- but it might be a while yet.

Blue moon wolf: Finally someone took a stab about Mystic! I was waiting for that! I can't tell you if she's Shadow or not; otherwise it'd spoil the fic! Did I throw you with that last "vision"? :D

Hmmm…the next chapter I've been planning ever since I started this fic, and although I can't give you a sneak peek seeing I haven't written it yet, I can give you the title:

Showdown In The Snow =)

Anyway, better get going!

Don't forget to review!

-=Biddett da Pigeon Stalker=-


End file.
